


Couch

by jllngls



Series: A creation of our desperate mind [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desire, F/F, Fluff, Love, One-Shot, Short One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jllngls/pseuds/jllngls
Summary: "Natasha!" My god. This girl was driving me crazy. I never imagined that I would have found myself in front of her underwear spread out on our bed since Mademoiselle had decided to clean up on her day off.Relates to desire.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A creation of our desperate mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508093
Kudos: 5





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a long time ago in French but when i re read it, i didn't like it so i translated it in english and here it is!

"Natasha!" My god. This girl was driving me crazy. I never imagined that I would have found myself in front of her underwear spread out on our bed since _Mademoiselle_ had decided to clean up on her day off. It was definitely not a bad idea. But it would’ve been better if this little redhead had not gone for a "little break" for seven hours at 3 p.m. So it was 10pm and after watching an episode of my favorite show, I was going to get ready for bed. Therefore, I was very surprised when I discovered a pile of boxers and bra on the bed. "Natasha! Please come here”. I heard the sound of her footsteps, almost inaudible, behind me as she answered. "What?” Her voice was neutral. As always. Natasha was not the most expressive person in the world. And for good reason; she was a former Russian spy and assassin. It had taken me a long time to break this shell that she had built around her. But I had succeeded, through perseverance and attention. But tonight I didn't intend to be kind and caring.

"What what? Did you see that?” I showed her the pile of clothes and she raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I see _that._ It's called underwear and it's mine.” And she added wryly, "I thought you would have recognized them. You've seen them quite often, nah?” I ignored that last remark, which was true anyway, but that was not the issue. "Are you kidding me?" My tone began to rise as my anger grew. "You told me you would clean your mess!" She was still neutral, leaning against the door frame "I did say that I would put all my stuff away but I never said when." A flash of malice passed through her eyes. She knew she was going to win. She always did because she always said the right things at the right time.

"Maybe. But how do we sleep now? Can you tell me?” But I didn't intend to let her win so easily.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Oh... I don't want to let her win.

"Me"

"Oh, really?" She said innocently as she approached me. "When?" Damn it. She knows how to deal with this, with _me_.

"Me. Just now.” She came even closer. "And also, you must be tired after going on all these missions for two weeks." One more step.

"Why do you think I slept most of the afternoon? I'm very...” One more step... "very well rested." She was now way too close to me for us to have a normal conversation. She knew I was going to give in to temptation. She was a very, very good manipulator and when she really wants something she gets it. And right now, what she apparently wanted was me. Anyway I had lost, there was no need to resist any longer.

"Nat... »

"Shh... She put her index finger on my lips and approached her head to kiss me. Her lips were two centimeters from mine when she whispered with a smile "Couch. Right now. »

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope you liked it, it's not the best thing i have ever written but i guess it's alright


End file.
